Super X3
Length: 38.5 meters Height: 7.4 meters Wingspan: 58.7 meters Mass: 220 tons Craw: 3 person Powers/Weapons: Flight at mach 1.7; can fire a Freezer Beam;equipped with freezer missiles, equipped with Cadmium Missiles; heat resistant layer (alloy: TA32) Operation Destoroyah The third in the Self-Defense Force's line of well-armed aerial battleships, the Super-X3 was humankind's greatest weapon following the disaster of the Mechagodzilla II and M.O.G.U.E.R.A. projects. Unlike its predecessors, the Super-X and Super-X2, this military vehicle boasted enhanced speed, a low-temperature beam cannon, and a much sleeker frame. This craft was the peak of its class upon its creation in the mid-1990's. As the year 1996 rolled around, Godzilla's reemergence was beginning to make many in the Japanese government nervous. Its conflagrant, crimson glow signaled that it was on the verge of an atomic explosion, and something had to be done to contain Godzilla's raw power. Glowing eerily, the monster rose from the Bungo Channel, prepared to feed off of a nearby nuclear reactor. In response, the Super-X3 was dispatched in order to neutralize the hazard with low-temperature weaponry. With Major Sho Kuroki at the helm, a veteran of the Super-X project, the confrontation would prove to be a success. Boiling the surrounding waters, Godzilla continued to wade through the sea toward the power plant, the energy from which he so yearned to absorb. Suddenly, freezer missiles began to strike Godzilla, and his temperature began to drop considerably. Cadmium missiles were fired to neutralize the beast's radioactive heart, and as it began to weaken, its flesh began to tighten. The freezer beam was fired, and this final assault caused Godzilla to topple into the surf. The monster was frozen at -200 degrees, and he would continue to lie in this state for six hours. The Super-X3 returned to base, ready to launch again at a moment's notice. Time passed, Godzilla awoke, and he eventually advanced into Tokyo, following his son. By this time, it was determined that Godzilla would not undergo a nuclear explosion, but would instead be the victim of a much more devastating phenomenon a nuclear meltdown. In order to lessen the effects of such a catastrophic even, the G-Force ordered the Super-X3 to re-launch. It quickly approached Tokyo, as Godzilla fought a new, far more despicable monster: Destoroyah. The Super-X3 soon arrived on the scene, and as a weakened Destoroyah attempted to retreat into the sky, the combined force of the frigid beam weaponry of the ground-based DAG-MB96 cannons struck Destoroyah and instantly halted its reign of terror. Godzilla continued to melt, his burning flesh flowing down the towering frame of his skeletal structure. The internal temperature of the overheating leviathan was at a critical 1200 degrees. Freezing beams of energy emanated from the Super-X3 and the DAG-MB96 tanks, in a last ditch effort to lessen the eventual destruction. Godzilla continued to melt down, expelling radiation on what seemed to be a doomed city. The levels of radioactivity suddenly dropped, however, and rising from the ruins of Tokyo, a completely revitalized Godzilla Jr. rose to his feet. Revived by his father's dying energy, Junior was now fully grown. The legacy of the monster king continued. Trivia *The Super-X3 was operated by Sho Kuroki, who operated the Super-X2 in Godzilla vs. Biollante. *The Super-X3 was the only Heisei series mech that was not destroyed in battle with a monster. (The Super-X, Super-X2, Mecha-King Ghidorah, Garuda, and Mechagodzilla 2 were destroyed by Godzilla, and M.O.G.U.E.R.A. (including Land Moguera and the Star Falcon) was defeated by Spacegodzilla.) *The SX3 also appeared in Godzilla: Save the Earth as an airstrike alongside Battra. It would fly around and shoot missiles and freeze missiles at the summoner's opponents. Category:Anti-Godzilla operations